Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-4127080-20140516183718
They made not own Cam anything but what about Tori. I'm pretty sure that Tori and Maya still have contact with eachother since they are best friends. Before someone tells me that it isn't fair for Zig and Maya to not be together just because of Tori. Please Tori has been more than fair enough for the both of them. You know what wasn't fair being backstabb not just by your boyfriend but by your best friend after you've been nothing but supportive. Yes Tori did say stuff to Maya that sound rude but Tori said sorry right away in front of everyone. Zig ugh it pisses me off how people say he didn't do anything wrong because he likes Maya. So what just because you have feeling for someone while your dating someone else then it's alright to cheated? Cheating is cheating and no matter how you look at it it's selfish esp if it with the girl or boy's best friend then it selfish in both their part. Zig is so good damn lucky the only thing Tori did is give him the silent treatment. I think that is the main reason why he didnt give a shit about Tori. He knew Tori well enough that if she ever found out about the kiss then the worst thing she can ever do is give the silent treatment and give dirty glares and he can be all happy with Maya. Most girls in Tori's shoes would have not let Zig get away with it. If this was me then Cam and I would be taking turns with that hockey stick. I would have told everyone that he was poor. I know it sounds harsh but when someone betrays me I either do nothing or get revenge which always ends up getting a little too far. Which is one of the main reasons I try to be the bigger person and let karma take over. However I doubt I would be the only girl in the world who wouldn't pull that shit in Zig. I know many girls in my school who have done way worse to guy when they cheat on them. Maya would have been dealing with Cam's suicide alone with no friends. Look people said anybody in Tori's shoes would have done the sam but I don't agree with this. Sadly not everybody in this world has a heart like Tori who forgive and forgets. There are people who forgive but aren't even close to forget. So many people in Tori's shoes would do nothing more than give her a pity look and not even be friends with Maya again. Also many people in Tori's shoes would be more than happy to see Maya unhappy and would see it as karma for kissing there bf and would be hoping that she would end up just like Cam. I am not kiddin I met girls like that. There was rumors about a girl in my grade being pregnant and he so called friend said since she talk behind her back then she hopes it true and is hoping she would die in child birth. Also before people say if Tori was a true friend then she wouldn't care. Toby, Manny, and Emma are three of Liberty's best friend since they were kids. They didn't jump for joy when she hook up with Damien even when they knew how much JT's death impact her.